Leni Loud (Loudcest)
Category:The Cest House Category:Female Characters Biography Scared of being a virgin forever, Leni noticed at some point the relationship between Lincoln and Lori. As there was no problem for her, she decided to try it too and her little brother was unable to deny her anything despite regretting multiple occasions after that (especially when they had to dissuade her from revealing what happened to the world). Unlike Lori, in which case it was accidental, she deliberately tried to have a child with Lincoln because of how much she liked to take care of Loan and assuming he would agree. When she succeeded the situation became unsustainable and the secret came to light (mainly due to her little discretion and not having any boyfriend at the time). Shortly after Liena was born, which on the one hand filled her with joy, but on the other with consternation due to her mutism. She studied for a few years at the university, but soon began working on design, going through a long process of labor abuse in which her bosses attributed her success while she didn´t notice. Since the rest of her siblings were too busy in their own affairs, it wasn´t until a later stage that they realized and helped Leni to found her own clothing brand, which has enormous international success. Personality Leni remains as an extremely cheerful woman who likes to see the glass half full in every situation and firmly believes in being kind to everyone around her to create a better world. She is also usually quite clueless, naive and emotional. Thanks to years of work and an incomparable instinct, she is extremely familiar with the world of fashion, to the point that she is considered a global reference. She likes children very much and usually entertains her younger nieces as long as possible, but lacks enough authority to leave her alone with them for too long. She is currently the only one who doesn´t have any kind of conflict regarding the relationship with Lincoln, considering it natural to share him. She doesn't see how that love could be wrong, so her sisters and brother should be careful avoiding she not reveal too much outside the house. Her relationship with Liena is of absolute dedication and mutual affection, but unfortunately Leni has a hard time communicating with her due to the difficulty of sign language. Even so, their emotional closeness is so high that many times that goes unnoticed. Appearance With her long and loose platinum blonde hair and vital face, Leni can easily seem someone 10 or even 15 years younger. Although apparently her light blue clothes imitates a certain fashion style, the truth is that it is carefully designed to convey warmth and confidence. She has an abundant chest that is usually the envy of her less gifted sisters and women in general. Trivia # In addition to Liena, she has 2 alternative children: Lyle (Lincoln), and Bed, whom she adopted when Lincoln expressed concern about another pregnancy. # Thanks to the royalties of her clothing firm, is one of the Loud that earns the most money. # She usually has problems with schedules, divided among her nieces, charity, her work and her brother. # She is one of the few Loud whose perception of Lincoln hasn´t changed over the years: for her, he is still her younger brother exactly the same as 20 years ago.